


Good Enough To Eat

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [84]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie likes the DiefTurtle pups</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough To Eat




End file.
